


Stupid Love

by Suyo_markhyucknomin



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, sisters being cupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suyo_markhyucknomin/pseuds/Suyo_markhyucknomin
Summary: Rowoon love ChaniChani love Rowoonbut they never confess to each other not until their sisters take action
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Stupid Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chanhee17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanhee17/gifts).



> So hello,, this is my first rochan ff here, hope u like it <3 
> 
> Just wanna tell you Soo Eun and Yona's characters is from my imagination only and yeah.. Don't forget kudos and comment ;-; 
> 
> To @chanhee17, hope u love it too <3

The park was so peaceful with some citizens jogging, reading books, kids play with their friends and the elder were doing some exercises. But on one certain place, a bit away from public, there were 4 teenagers enjoying their lunch foods after spending time so long at shopping mall nearby. 

"Hyung!! Stop taking all my food! I need to eat too, i am still growing" Chani yelled at Rowoon when the older keep stealing his sandwich and fries. Chani pout his lips making Rowoon laugh and pinch hard the younger's cheek. 

"You better stop doing that or i am going to steal all your food everyday" Rowoon threatened Chani but the boy didn't flinch at all. He make cute face in front Rowoon just to make the older listen to him. And yeah, he won the game! Rowoon surrender and give Chani his own food as repaying all the food he eat. Chani squealing like a girl when Rowoon feed him his favourite chicken. Rowoon just fondly smile at Chani as if he was the most beautiful boy in the world. 

But all the romantic things they did disrupt by two girls in front them at they clear their throat loudly with an annoying glare. Their avert their gaze from each other to their sisters that were totally annoyed with them. Rowoon and Chani actually plan to go out alone but their sisters plead to join them and now the girls feel regret for following the boys out when the boys being all sweetie to like a couple. 

"Oppa.. You guys are so stupid.. So dramatic stupid" said Yona, Rowoon's sister. The short girl next to her nodded her head. 

"Oppa, why don't you two just couple, huh?" Soo Eun, Chani's sister annoyingly said. Chani and Rowoon smile like a fool at their sisters. Sure, Rowoon and Chani love each other but they didn't know if what they feel toward each other is love. Their sisters groaned in frustration. They stood up planning to leave their brothers alone. 

"Keep going.. We don't want to disturb you two" 

"See you at home" 

Staying longer there with the two stupid boys will make them going insane only. The girls finally left. Rowoon glance at Chani that still munching the food. He cooed when at Chani when the boy puff his cheek again. 

"Hyung.. Give me all your fried chickens!" Chani begged with puppy eyes. Rowoon that is totally whipped for Chani just give all his fried chicken on the younger plate. Chani squirming happily on his seat while clapping his hand. 

"Thank you hyung. You are the best" Chani peck Rowoon's cheek before eating the chickens happily. Rowoon stunned by the sudden kiss. He rubbed his cheek where Chani just kiss a while ago. 

**

"Do you think we need to make them together?" Soo Eun asked Yona as they walk side by side away from their brothers. Yona nodded. 

"Sure.. It makes me annoyed everytime Rowoon oppa told me how cute or pretty Chani oppa is once he return home after meeting with Chani oppa. We need to make those stupid oppas get together" Yona explained to Soo Eun. With that, the two girls decided to make a simple plan for Rowoon and Chani. 

***

Chani keep glancing at his phone to check the time. Soo Eun told him to wait at the amusement park and now, Chani has wait for her for 30 minutes already. He grunt and crossed his arm across his chest. He look around trying to find his annoying sister's figure. Soon later, he saw Soo Eun and Yona walk side by side to the roller coaster station. 

Chani grumpily stomp his feet and followed them from behind. When he almost close the girls, someone called his name from behind stopping him from approaching his sister. He turned and saw Rowoon jogging toward him with a sweet smile. This makes Chani blushes and just stood there waiting for the older. Once Rowoon stand in front Chani, he patted the boy's hair fondly. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked Chani. Chani feel anxious so sudden. He let his eyes looked everywhere but Rowoon. 

"Soo Eun.. She asked me to come here.. Instead she going on a date with your sister" Chani muttered. Rowoon chuckled as he found Chani looks so cute. 

"Are you mean, Yona?" Chani nodded his head timidly. This time Rowoon laugh. "Don't you think our sisters are dating?" Chani shrugs with a pout before joining Rowoon laughing as they thinking about their sisters being couple. 

"Stop laughing you fools!" A high pitched voice from Chani's behind shocking the two boys. They turn to see Soo Eun with both of her hands on her waist glaring at them. Yona stood beside her with crossing her arms. The boys gulps their saliva. 

"We are not dating okay? You two is so stupid" Soo Eun stomping away toward the toilet with Yona silently followed her after saying "You two should go on the rides. Soo Eun and me will tag along soon. And by the way, we are not like you guys, we have a boyfriend" 

Seeing the smirk on Yona's face just stunning the boys. They watched the girls walking away. Chani glance at Rowoon. 

"Do you think Soo Eun will kill me after this?" Chani nervously asked. Rowoon shook his head and smile. He ruffled the younger's hair. 

"Nah, she is not going to. Come on let's go there" Rowoon pointed the merry go round knowing that Chani dislikes going on high places. The younger agreed. 

Soo Eun and Yona stood far away from their brothers while hoping the two will settle with their feelings. 

"This two need to confess soon" Yona mumbled under breath. Soo Eun heard it and nodded enthusiastically. 

~ 

After riding all the rides, it's nearly dark already. Rowoon decided to make his mind up for this moment and take Chani to go on Ferris Wheel. The younger didn't know what Rowoon was thinking to but still followed him. They get inside the cart and sit facing each other. Once the Ferris Wheel move, Chani avert his gaze to his surrounding. He was astonished by the beauty scenery of Seoul. Rowoon just stare at Chani and smile when Chani gasped at the scenery. 

"I love you" Rowoon said. Chani froze. He heard that word and hoping it was not for him but when the older suddenly grab his wrist, he turn to see the glistening eyes of Rowoon's. 

"I love you Chani ya.. I know you may like me as an older brother but i love you more than brothers do. You are the most precious thing ever happen in my life. All i want in my life is to have you by my side. You might reject me after this but i hope we can still be friends like now.." Rowoon's eyes show how sincere his words is making Chani feel overwhelmed. He took a deep breath before answer. 

"I love you too hyung. More than a brother. I was thinking about spending all my life with you too. I never have a courage to ask you out and now, i will always said to you how much I love you" hearing the words from Chani make Rowoon sigh in relief. He pull the younger closer and hug him tightly. Thd younger hug him back. After awhile hugging, Rowoon pulled away. He looks into Chani's eyes. 

"Will you be my boyfriend?" 

"I will" 

Eyes close with their lips connected together. The warm and cozy feeling inside them makes this night become more comfortable. With the cute confession, their feeling for each other become more stronger. 

'finally.. they confessed' ~ yona

'yess.. now we can hang out more when they live together soon' ~ soo eun


End file.
